


The Dating Game

by FinickyFinnick27



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-17
Updated: 2020-10-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinickyFinnick27/pseuds/FinickyFinnick27
Summary: It started as a game, but now Gale truly loves Cressida.
Relationships: Cressida/Gale Hawthorne
Kudos: 3





	The Dating Game

_Creak_. Gale Hawthorne rubbed his unshaven face; he hadn’t been expecting anyone.

“Gale?” He sat up straight; he’d know that voice from anywhere

“Catnip!” he called out.

She walked into his room. “Gale, it’s filthy in here!” She opened the blinds. Gale winced.

“What are you doing here?” he asked.

Katniss sighed. “You haven’t been outside in 2 months. I understand you’re mad about my rejection, but get over it! There are other girls. Besides, you didn’t seem to love me that much when you were kissing all the other girls.” There was scorn in her voice.

 _It’s different when I know you’ll never be mine._ But he just shrugged.

”I’ll make you a deal,” Katniss said. “You get out of your house, date some people, and I’ll do you a favor. Anything you want.”

“Anything?”

”Well, almost anything.”

Gale smirked. “Can I make you break up with Peeta, and date me?”

”No,” she said sharply.

”What’s the point then?”

Katniss sighed. “If Peeta’s okay with it, I’ll kiss you. But only if you date other people first. And for at least 6 months.”

Gale stroked his chin, contemplating this proposal. At last he spoke. “Okay.”

Katniss smiled. “Good,” she said. “And clean your house!” Katniss called back, as she left the house.

 _You can’t make me do anything,_ Gale thought. But he would do it. For her.

* * *

Three months had passed since Gale had agreed to Katniss’s terms. He had dated quite a few girls, but it only took a few weeks before he rejected them.

Tonight there was a big dance at the new theater. It was to celebrate the almost completion of rebuilding District 12, or something like that. Even though Gale was interacting more with people, he still didn’t like to voluntarily go to social events. But Katniss said she wanted to introduce to someone. She told him it was someone he had already met. Gale didn’t have a clue who she meant.

* * *

Katniss was late. Gale stood uncomfortably by the punch, sipping every few minutes. Finally she emerged from the crowd, dressed in a gorgeous red dress that showed her shoulders. In tow behind her, was a pretty young woman with blonde. Gale vaguely remembered her. What was her name? Cresin? Cresda?

”Sorry I’m late. This is Cressida. You might remember her from the ‘Star Squad’.” 

Katniss merged back into the crowd, leaving Cressida and Gale staring awkwardly at each other.

”H-hi,” Cressida stuttered.

”Hey.” 

They stood there in silence. Then Cressida spoke.

”What do you do these days?”

”Nothing, really. You?” Gale made a point to not speak much. He didn’t want Katniss to think this was a good match for him. Blondes and sexy wasn’t really his type. Wait . . . 

Cressida took a few moments to think before responding. “I’ve been making movies. Though there’s not much demand for movie directors.”

”I wouldn’t imagine so,” Gale said a little distractedly. He had just thought of Cressida as sexy. Did that mean . . . No, it couldn’t. He could not be in love with some dumb blonde. No way.

”Movie directors have to be able to think on their feet, you know,” Cressida continued.

Wasn’t being able to think on your feet an ability he valued? Maybe _this_ blonde wasn’t so dumb after all.

* * *

Six whole months had passed since Katniss had convinced Gale to start dating again. She showed up on his doorstep, unsure if he’d want the kiss. He had been dating Cressida, and seemed content.

Gale answered the door, Cressida only a few steps behind him. “Hey Catnip,” he said, stepping outside of the door. “You here for the kiss?” 

“You’re the one who wanted it in the first place,” she reminded him.

”And I don’t anymore. I’m . . . happy with Cressida.”

”Good for you,” Katniss said simply.

As she walked away, she smiled softly. Her plan to have Gale not hiding away for eternity had worked. Though he might always be a little jealous of Peeta.


End file.
